Switch (prolong)
by takanashi misaki
Summary: Karena jauh lebih menyenangkan menari bersama orang bodoh yang sungguhan gila dibanding dengan orang bodoh biasa [Takasugi Shinsuke] / AU / second of SWITCH


Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

Switch (prolong) © takanashi misaki

.

 **Warning** : This is such a cheesy, retjeh fic with too many OOC-ness every here and there. You've been warned :9

 _I own nothing but this fic. If anything, it would've been Yorozuya Sugi-chan instead._

 **.**

Oh, disarankan baca Switch (prologue) dulu sebelum baca ini /promosi

 **.**

 **.**

 **Extension**

.

Now, just a little more, only just a little more

— _Radwimps, Nandemonaiya (English Ver.)_

* * *

Ginko mengerjapkan matanya.

Saat ini, masih dengan sandal flip-flop berwarna hitam, _hot pants_ berwarna biru tua, _tanktop_ hitam yang dilaipisi oleh sehelai jaket tipis berlengan pendek dengan warna putih beraksen biru di sisi bawahnya, Ginko tengah duduk di atas sofa empuk sewarna kunyit.

Hampir secara refleks, ia mengedarkan pandangannya—ruangan itu seolah meluas karena ia memandang berkeliling—dan ia menemukan berbagai interior yang elemennya saling bertabrakan; _chandelier_ antik lengkap dengan lilin yang menyala meriah tergantung di tengah langit-langit padahal ada lampu yang dipasang tinggi berdiri di samping sofa yang diduduki Ginko saat ini, belum dua lampu tidur modern; persis seperti lampu di kamar Souko, dipasang tinggi mengapit sisi kanan-kiri cermin besar yang menjadi pengganti dinding di hadapan Ginko.

 _Penerangannya berlebihan_.

Padahal hanya dengan bantuan sebatang tiang lampu klasik di sampingnya, Ginko sudah bisa melihat sisa seisi ruangan itu dengan cukup jelas. Sofa yang didudukinya panjang—cukup panjang untuk tiduran sambil menyelonjorkan kaki, berwarna kunyit cerah. Sekitar satu jangkauan lengan jauhnya dari sisi kiri sofanya, sebentuk meja mungil berpelitur halus dengan permukaan bundar, disangga oleh satu kaki yang bercabang tiga sejengkal jauhnya dari lantai. Di hadapannya, meja kaca berbentuk segitiga tampak menolak keantikan meja di sampingnya, dengan anggun berdiri dengan sisi runcing seolah siap menusuk kaki Ginko. Vas kaca berisikan bunga kaca duduk manis di tengah meja, sebening es. Lurus dengan salah satu sisi segitiga tersebut, sebuah kursi berlengan tinggi duduk gagah, sekuno dan seantik _chandelier_ di atas.

Ginko berkedip, dan di atas meja kaca yang tadinya hanya berhiaskan sebongkah vas kini terhidang secangkir cokelat panas mengepul, lengkap dengan tatakannya yang seputih susu dengan corak emas tipis, persis dengan cangkir berbibir bulat tegas itu.

Ginko berkedip sekali lagi.

Cokelat itu masih ada, mengepul.

Perlahan, ia menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh uap di atas cokelat itu. Panas. Ia menyentuhkan kukunya pada perut cangkir itu; panas. Bahkan pantulan di cermin di seberang ruangannya juga panas.

Tengkuk Ginko terasa dingin.

 _Cangkir ini nggak ada sampai sedetik lalu, kan—_

"Silakan diminum."

"BANGSAT—" Ginko nyaris melompat—atau mungkin jantungnya sudah melompat keluar duluan—matanya melotot menatap pria bermbut cokelat pucat—nyaris sewarna pasir, panjang dan digerai rapi di punggung.

Pria itu tersenyum padanya, duduk dengan luwes di kursi tinggi antik.

"Tidak menandung sianida, aku berani jamin," pria itu mengambil cangkirnya sendiri— _sejak kapan cangkirnya tambah satu lagi_ —lalu menyeruputnya dengan keanggunan pria dewasa. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya kembali ke tatakan dan menatap Ginko.

"Silakan diminum."

"Da-darimana tadi Anda ma-masuk?"

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya. "Eh? Masuk? Lewat mana? Ya… aku cuma kemari aja, sih."

Ginko mengusap tengkuknya dengan gugup, berusaha keras mempertahankan kontak mata. "Ta-tapi-tapi, sam-pai beberapa saat yang lalu—saya sen-sendiri-an di sini, ehe-ehehe."

"Benar juga," Pria itu meletakkan jari ke dagunya, tampak berpikir. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita anggap aku memang sudah ada di ruangan ini sejak awal?" cetusnya, menjetikkan jari.

"Itu tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan saya…"

"Oke, anggap saja begitu. Jadi, Sakata Ginko—" Pria itu meletakkan _laptop_ yang entah darimana asalnya ke atas meja, membukanya, sepenuhnya mengabaikan Ginko yang bergerak-gerak gelisah di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah mati."

Tatapan Ginko bersirobok dengan pria itu. Ekspresi wajah pria itu begitu—normal, biasa, seolah kematian Ginko terjadi sesuai rencananya dan dia tidak mengharapkan hal lain.

Sementara wajah Ginko pucat pasi.

"Ma—mati? Anu, bagaimana—"

"Apa ingatan terakhirmu sebelum datang kemari?"

Ginko terenyak di sofa saat otaknya berdesing cepat, menampilkan potongan-potongan memori beberapa jam terakhir; dicegat oleh Kijima Matako sepulang sekolah, pulang bareng Takasugi, diminta mengantarkan pesanan ke beberapa rumah, main ke kediaman Okita, bertengkar dengan Takasugi malam-malam, pergi ke minimarket, menjatuhkan _smartphone_ —

Oh.

"Um…"

"Secara teknis, jasadmu sudah tidak bisa ditinggali oleh jiwamu lagi," pria itu sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu, "Ah, mau lihat keadaan jasadmu?"

Ginko menggeleng kuat-kuat. Cahaya putih terang yang mendadak ditelan warna merah menyala—

"Begitu? Sayang sekali," sahut pria itu, masih dengan nadanya yang _normal_.

"Jadi… di sini…" Ginko mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Detail pernak-pernik ruangan semakin terlihat—di dinding sebelah kiri, tergantung dua buah pigura berisikan kanvas putih polos dan yang satunya dipenuhi guratan kuas besar berwarna-warni gelap, _wallpaper_ yang bergaris-garis dengan warna emas pucat, karpet yang entah sejak kapan memiliki pola menyerupai akar rambat yang rumit, serta dinding kanan yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam cermin beraneka bentuk, dijejalkan bergelantungan memenuhi dinding.

"Ini…"

"Ah, ini bukan akhirat, kalau kau penasaran."

"Eh?"

"Ini kantorku."

Ginko menatap pria itu dengan bingung yang masih bercampur ketakutan. "Anu… saya tidak mengerti—"

"Sakata Ginko- _san_ , waktu yang dipunyai jiwamu sudah habis. Aku tidak berhak memberimu tambahan waktu lebih banyak dari ini," pria itu berkata tiba-tiba, kali ini tanpa melirik _laptop_ nya. "Tapi aku bisa mereinkarnasikanmu kembali," lanjutnya.

Ginko mengernyitkan alis. "Saya—reinkarnasi? Lahir—kembali?"

Pria itu meletakkan dagunya di punggung tangan. "Sayangnya, tidak. Bukan mengulang dari awal—aku akan memberimu _perpanjangan_ waktu,"

"Tunggu dulu," Ginko menarik napas panjang. "Dari tadi saya masih tidak mengerti—kecuali fakta bahwa saya mati. Ini… kantor Anda? Anu, kenapa daritadi barang-barang mendadak terus bermunculan, itu—sangat—Anda—siapa—Anda itu apa?"

Pria itu menatap Ginko heran, sebelum menepukkan telapak tangannya. "Ah, aku punya kaki, kalau-kalau—"

"Bukan! —Uh, terimakasih, anu, informasinya. Tapi—" Ginko menggerakkan tangannya dengan gugup.

"Gampangnya, mungkin kaubisa menganggapku malaikat?" usul pria itu.

"Ma—malaikat?"

"Malaikat registrasi jiwa? Malaikat administrasi kelahiran ulang?" Pria itu menekuk jarinya. "Aku tidak begitu tahu julukan apa yang diberikan manusia untukku, sih," Ia berdeham. "Pokoknya. Kau bertemu denganku karena waktu jiwamu sudah habis, tapi ada perpanjangan istimewa untukmu. Katakan, apa kaupunya penyesalan karena harus mati lebih awal?"

Pikiran Ginko langsung melayang pada satu hal; "Haagen-dazs."

Mulut malaikat itu ternganga sekitar dua detik sebelum ia menepuk dahinya pelan. Ginko menyeringai. "Prioritas," ujarnya riang.

"Prioritas," sahut timpal malaikat itu, tertawa. "Tapi, yah, walau di kehidupanmu nanti aku tidak bisa memberimu Haagen-dazs setiap lima menit sekali, aku akan tetap menghidupkanmu."

"Satu pertanyaan?"

"Satu pertanyaan," malaikat itu mempersilakan Ginko.

"Taka—um," Ginko berdeham, "Apakah saat aku mati…"

"Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan temanmu," malaikat itu memutar _laptop_ nya, menampilkan layar yang menyorot sosok pemuda berambut ungu berantakan yang duduk di atas kursi berlengan rendah dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. "Seperti yang kaulihat, saat ini dia baik-baik saja."

"Saat ini?"

"Kapan seseorang akan menjadi tidak baik-baik saja itu rahasia umum akhirat," malaikat itu memutar kembali layar _laptop_ nya, "Tapi kuharap aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Ginko mengangguk (pasrah).

Malaikat itu menutup layar _laptop_ nya. "Jadi, kaumau hidup kembali dengan menggunakan perpanjangan waktumu?"

Ginko menelengkan kepalanya. "Apa ini… apa saya berhak menolak?"

"Formalitas."

"Formalitas," ulang Ginko, mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya. "Prosedur yang sangat sopan."

"Nah, karena aku lumayan sibuk, jadi langsung ke intinya saja—" pria itu menarik keluar sebuah koper dan memasukkan _laptop_ nya ke koper tersebut. "Aku minta maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu ke tubuh dan dunia barumu, sayang sekali, ada urusan yang lebih mendesak," pria itu mengabaikan tatapan _shock_ Ginko. "Terimakasih banyak karena lansung menyetujui untuk hidup kembali—formalitas—nah, aku butuh menyentuhmu untuk membawa jiwamu, Sakata Ginko- _san_."

Ginko, masih dengan wajah heran yang kini bercampur jengkel, mengulurkan tangannya. "Apa jabat tangan cukup?"

Pria itu meengangguk, tangan kanannya bergerak menyambut tangan Ginko yang terjulur.

"Ah," satu senti sebelum ujung jemari mereka bersentuhan, mendadak pria itu bersuara.

Ginko menatap lelaki itu takut-takut, "Apa ada masalah?"

"Hmm… agak tidak berguna juga aku menyampaikannya setelah Sakata- _san_ sepakat untuk hidup kembali, tapi, agar tidak kaget, sebaiknya aku bilang sekarang," pria itu berdeham. Ginko sedikit menurukan tangannya.

"Berita baiknya, di kehidupanmu yang selanjutnya, Sakata Ginko- _san_ , akan terlahir kembali dengan jenis kelamin lelaki,"

"COWOK—ITU KABAR BAIK GIMANA—"

"Nah, lebih baik kaget sekarang, kan? Dan kabar buruknya," pria itu untuk kesekian kalinya santai memotong perkataan—kali ini seruan—Ginko, "Sakata Ginko- _san,_ maaf," pria itu berdeham, "Sakata _Gintoki-san._ Mohon maaf, tapi izinkan aku ikut berduka cita. Karena satu atau dua hal, sayangnya, kau tidak akan punya kesempatan dengan _perempuan_ manapun."

Dengan horor yang bercampur dengan hinaan non-verbal, Ginko menatap pria itu dengan seksama.

"Jadi maksudnya—"

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu. Kuharap kita tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu cepat," sambil memungkas kalimat Ginko, pria itu menyambar tangan Ginko. "Selamat lahir kembali, Gintoki," ucapnya manis.

Ginko membelalak; ruangan di sekelilingnya memudar dengan cepat saat dirasakannya tangan yang menjadi satu-satunya pegangannya seolah ditarik menjauh—

"MALAIKAT BANGSAT—" ia masih sempat mengumpat sekencang pita suaranya dapat memroduksi teriakan, namun gelak tawa yang menyahut makiannya terdengar sangat, sangat, _terlalu_ jauh.

Lalu seluruh dunianya menjadi putih.

Ginko meronta, berteriak sekeras mungkin;

" _YANG BENAR SAJA!"_

 _BLETAK!_

"Aduh!" erang seorang lelaki—seolah menyuarakan erang kesakitan Ginko.

Ginko mengusap puncak kepalanya, jengkel.

"Apa-apaan?" protes lelaki itu lagi.

"Aku yang harusnya ngomong gitu, kampret!" sahut sebuah suara lelaki di dekatnya. Suara yang ini berbeda; lebih dalam dan lebih maskulin, tapi agak serak. Ginko menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu; di hadapannya, entah kenapa kini berdiri seorang pemuda yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya. Berambut gelap dengan poni V yang terlalu mirip model rambut Mitsuru, dan dengan wajah merah padam.

"Harus ya teriak-teriak gitu?!" bentaknya, kelihatan jelas berusaha keras tidak memutus kontak mata dengannya.

"Haah?" suara lelaki lain menimpali, terdengar diseret dan malas-malasan.

"Apa maksudmu, 'haah'? Sialan, kuhajar juga nanti, _Yorozuya_!"

"Siapa sih yang _Yorozuya_ —" lagi-lagi suara yang sama menukas, dan kali ini perempatan siku-siku imajiner tercetak di dahi Ginko saat ia berteriak jengkel; "DIAM DULU KENAPA SIH—"

Tapi kemudian ia membeku.

"Oi, kamu… kurang gula, apa gimana?" cowok di hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan horor. "Di sini nggak ada siapa-siapa, kan, bangsat…"

"Bukan, aku—" kali ini ia benar-benar tercekat.

 _Daritadi… suara cowok tadi… lho, itu suaraku?!_

"Oi! Nggak usah sok horor gitu kenapa, sih, _Yorozuya_!"

Ginko berdeham. _Harus segera lihat cermin harus ke kamar mandi mana cermin mana cermin mana cermin—ini orang kenapa nggak minggat-minggat—harus buruan pergi—_ "Aku—mau ke toilet. Ngobrolnya nanti lagi—"

Sebelum Ginko sempat mencuri langkah seribu, cowok itu keburu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, mencegahnya kabur.

"TUNGGU HOI, BANGSAT," makinya dengan nada penuh dendam, namun wajahnya bersemu semerah tomat. Ia menunduk, meremat tangan Ginko dengan tenaga berlebihan.

"Apa lagi?!" Ginko menghentakkan kakinya dengan jengkel. _Nanti saja kalau mau menggencet, sialan_.

"Apa kek—jawab dulu, kenapa?!"

Ginko melepaskan rontaannya, menatap cowok itu dengan pandangan heran. Dia baru saja berada di sini kurang dari satu menit yang lalu, mana tahu cowok ini tadi tanya apa?

"Anu. Sori. Tadi kamu bilang apa?"

Cowok itu menengadah saat menjawab, "'Jawab dulu kenapa'?" dengan wajah polos.

Ginko menepuk dahinya.

"Bukan. Maksudku. Itu, sebelum—aku teriak-teriak."

Kalau mungkin, sepertinya gradasi warna merah yang mewarnai wajah cowok itu naik satu tingkat. Dicengkeramnya pergelangan tangan Ginko—yang _jauh_ lebih berotot dibanding yang diingatnya—selagi ia terlihat kesulitan mengatakan sesuatu. Ginko mengernyit menahan sakit, pasrah karena sepertinya cowok ini tidak akan melepaskannya sampai dia menjawab pertanyaannya.

" _Yorozuya_ ," cowok itu memulai.

 _Siapa Yorozuya—_

"Aku—suka. Padamu. Mau jadian denganku?'

Ginko— _Gintoki_ merasa rahangnya jatuh.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ini kalau _FIN_ di sini dan jadi dwilogi aja micchan bakal dibantai nggak ya /kabur

Btw adegan awal Ginko mati dan dikasi reinkarnasi jadi cowok tapi nggak bisa dapet pacar cewek itu terinspirasi dari mimpinya micchan WAKAKAK mimpinya nggak mutu banget yak looolz

Lanjutannya langsung Switch, enggak pakai tambahan subjudul di dalam kurung. Aslinya bisa sih langsung baca Switch tanpa baca Switch (prologue) atau Switch (prolong), tapi ogah banget ngulang tragedi Warlock yang berasa loncatnya kebangetan, jadi micchan sekalian tulis dan post dua prekuelnya sebelum nanti hilang _mood_ wakakak maapkan kegajean micchan /sujud

Anyway, cya real soon! 'v')/"

Much thanks,

takanashi misaki


End file.
